Childhood Memories
by ZerliaVriqa
Summary: It's been a while since the Literature Club got together. It seems everyone's gone their separate ways now that school's over. MC notices that his storage room is messy. He rarely has the time to properly organize it or he just forgets about it. Perhaps today he will. It'll be interesting to look back at past memories even if some memories are... cruel.


I wake up shutting off that damn alarm. I know it's to get me up in time but I much rather prefer a soothing sound than annoying beeping.

But then again, that wouldn't really wake me up would it?

I should really clean up the storage room or at least tidy it up a bit. I always end up forgetting to do so and when I do try it, I give up because it's so time consuming. This would've been so much easier if I had someone else here helping me.

I walk to the entrance of the storage room. I gently open the door. I flick up the switch and light up the room. There's a pile of boxes stacked up on each other, there's a book slightly sticking out from above but it's of no interest to me at the moment. I get one box and shuffle through them, most of the contents are all junk. I spot a book and I take a closer look at it.

It's a book containing a variety of cooking recipes. I flip the book and see something written on the back.

" _You better thank me for this! This one really helped me on my journey into creating the perfect cupcakes!_

 _PS. I'll smack you if I find out you wrecked this book!_ " - _Natsuki_

Oh, Natsuki. I tried cooking and baking once after the Literature Club. I was so bad at it that I might as well burned down my house.

Wait

I look down at the box again, and I see multiple books. More of them containing more recipes. She sent... thirteen of these?

Oh

Haha, very funny Natsuki. I get the joke. I place the books down in their original spot and move on to the next box. Before I could do anything, I hear my doorbell ring. I go to open it and I see a man. A professionally dressed man wearing a black pinstripe suit and formal pants. He seems to be the business type. I open the door.

Business Man:"Hello, sir."

"Hi."

Business Man:"You have been invited to see the Humanity's Growth event."

He hands out a pamphlet.

Business Man:"They're going to present the most evolutionary discovery yet in the scientific field. They have achieved something great, I tell you. It's marvelous."

I never really liked this science stuff. I could never understand them but I did see this before on multiple occasions. I ignored them because scientists always believe they're achieving some sort of grand concept that will blow humanity away.

"Uhm, thank you?"

Business Man:"I very much suggest you go see it, sir. They've been working on this project for a long time now."

"What sort of project?"

Business Man:"I can't tell much, I'm afraid."

"I'll probably go watch on the internet or something. Thank you."

Business Man:"About that..."

"What?"

Business Man:"Never mind, It's just a very important event that's all."

Something tells me this 'project' is more serious than it seems.

Business Man:"Well then, have a good one sir."

"You too."

Huh, I'm not sure if that business guy was doing his job correctly and what's this about a discovery that will be revealed in...

 _January 5th_

Ah, it's probably nothing. I toss the pamphlet carelessly onto the table and head back to the storage room to resume my cleaning.

Huh? I see an unopened box in the far back, hidden behind the mountain of cardboard and junk. I carefully make my way towards it, picking it up, and bring it back to the open space making every step seem crucial into not letting me trip over the clutter. I place it down and examine it. The tape is really tight here, I don't think my hands will do the job.

I head down to the kitchen and get a knife. I go back to the unopened box and mildly use the knife to cut the tape. I notice something etched on the side of the blade.

 _Gratitude grants you kindness, and kindness grants you an open future_

As much as I love her thoughtfulness, she can be a bit melodramatic. It's not like you get gifted a knife on your front door, carefully wrapped and everything. When I picked it up, I looked around as if I was confused and then went inside; but secretly, I knew Yuri was hiding behind one of the pillars in the fences, peeking to see if I got it. She's so adorable.

I get back into my train of thought and proceed to open the box.

What? There's... another one.

I use the knife again to open it.

...

What the hell!? There's another one!?

This seems to be getting smaller and smaller, I knew these types of jokes but I still expect something to be inside in the end even though most don't.

Cut. Cut. Cut.

I sigh at the sight of yet another smaller box. It's almost as small as a puppy.

Cut. Cut. Cut.

Suddenly, a doll springs out along with confetti ringing out and party horns going off. As annoying as that might sound, I hear the sweetest voice coming from the doll when it went off.

?:"I love you!"

It's Monika. What an inventor. I didn't know she can build stuff like these. I look around to inspect how it went off.

...

This doesn't make sense, there's no wiring or contraption that triggered the device. It doesn't seem natural. I look into the box and see a letter. It's from Monika. I open it up and see what it says.

 _Did I scare ya? I'm sorry if it did but I really just wanted to surprise you on Valentines Day. Don't worry about how I built it, it's a secret :)_

 _Anyways, I know it's been a long time since we talked. To me, it didn't felt like that. To me, it felt like it happened yesterday. I know you have been busy and all with the whole moving thing. It's just that I've been having nightmares and it wouldn't stop. So I sent this little gift for you in hoping it'll end soon! I really do wish you the best!_ "

I can see a bunch of eraser marks on the letter but I can't make out the words.

Oh right, the doll. I was so caught up in surprise that I forgot to look at the doll. It's her, Monika holding a box of chocolates. It's a small box but I like chocolate so any size is acceptable. I place the chocolates behind me and prepare to get another box. This one's labeled... _Childhood_ ...

...

I...

Stop it. I should really get through this room.

I grab the box and turn around. What?

It seems the gift of chocolates has gotten... bigger! It can't be!

Jeez, I really do need to get my eyes checked.

I set down the box and stare at it for a while.

...

How am I supposed to look through this?

...

I slowly check the box for the objects inside.

I grab something and pull it out, it's a stuffed giraffe.

...

She always liked stuffed animals. I don't know what's the deal with them but it made her happy.

...

Back then.

I reach in and pull out a case. It's a video game. Sayori always loved dancing so I got her a game that involved just that. I had to make sure her room was open enough so she doesn't trip or fall. Those were good times.

 **Sayori:"Look at me! Aren't I a good dancer!? I could dance all day!"**

 **"Whoa, slow down. You're going to tire yourself out! You've been playing this game for 2 hours, just nonstop!"**

 **Sayori:"That's because I love dancing [Player]! You should too, come on! You should dance too!"**

 **"But I'm not that good!"**

 **Sayori:"It doesn't matter if you're good or not, come on!"**

 **"Okay, fine but because you told me to!"**

 **...**

 **Sayori:"I'm really glad you got me this, [Player]. It truly makes me happy!"**

 **"Setting it up though wasn't fun though!"**

 **Sayori:"But it was worth it in the end! See, look at us! Aren't we having fun!?"**

 **"I think I'm.. out of breath, Sayori.."**

 **Sayori:"Ehehe, you lost!"**

 **"Did not!"**

 **Sayori:"You did!"**

 **"I'll rematch you right... now."**

 **Sayori:"Now now, slow down. You'll tire yourself out!"**

 **"Meanie..."**

 **Sayori:"Ehehe... "**

...

Good times...

I place the game down to my side and continue to search more. I feel a rough texture and a hard board, something wooden. I reach in deeper and pull out a wooden plank and...

...

...

Rope.

I choked, gulping down. I try to sustain of what I'm feeling right now. I can't let this bring me down. I don't want to picture her like that. I don't want to.

Tears are already forming in my eyes, I'm so sorry.

...

"I'm so sorry!"

...

 **Sayori:"Come on!"**

 **"We've been walking forever, Sayori! Our parents are probably worried about us right now!"**

 **Sayori:"Mine always let me play out here. I don't know about yours."**

 **"Well I guess I could hang out a little bit more."**

 **Sayori:"Yay! Hurry!"**

 **"Ok- ah!"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Sayori:"Look!"**

 **"It's a big tree."**

 **Sayori:"A big tree with two swings on it! You gotta look on the bigger pictureee!"**

 **"I am! This tree is way bigger than these two swings!"**

 **Sayori:"Don't be smart with me! Come, sit!"**

 **"Okay..."**

 **...**

 **Sayori:"Hey [Player]?"**

 **"Hm? What is it?"**

 **Sayori:"I'm really glad you're my friend."**

 **"Me too, Sayori."**

 **Sayori:"Ehehe, no. You know what? You're my BEST friend!"**

 **"Haha, you're my best friend too Sayori."**

 **Sayori:"I mean, it's not like I have many choices. I don't have a lot of friends..."**

 **"Aw.. why? You're so happy and outgoing! You brighten my mood up everyday."**

 **Sayori:"Uh-uhm I do?"**

 **"Yeah! I don't have a lot of friends either but you're always there for me!"**

 **Sayori:"That's really nice of you to say [Player]..."**

 **"I mean, we see each other every day. Isn't that a cool thing to have?"**

 **Sayori:"Yeah, it really is. We're going to be best friends forever! I just know it!"**

 **"I hope we don't fall off this swing and go flying, ahaha!"**

 **Sayori:"Ooh, I would love to go flying!" Hold up, weeee!"**

 **"Ehehe, you're awesome Sayori."**

 **Sayori:"Thank you! Get off the swing for a minute, I want to do something."**

 **"Aww but this is fun!"**

 **Sayori:"It's just one little thing, I promise."**

 **"Okay.."**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Sayori:"Alright, that's all I wanted to do!"**

 **"Lemme see!"**

 **...**

 **"Aw, you wrote Sayori with a little heart on your swing."**

 **Sayori:"Check yours!"**

 **"Eh? It's my name but with a more detailed heart!"**

 **Sayori:"Are you trying to say my heart is worser?"**

 **"N-no! By the way, I think you just say worse. Worser is not a real word."**

 **Sayori:"Ehehe, sorry.."**

 **"I'm really glad we're best friends Sayori.."**

 **Sayori:"Me too, I love hugs like this!"**

 **"We're going to be best friends forever like you said."**

 **Sayori:"Forever and everrrr."**

...

...

...

I can't do this...

I hug the two swings deeply into my arms, I imagine it to be Sayori. I wish I could just hug her one more time.

In fact...

...

I grab the rope and wooden planks.

I...

I'm sorry.

I left a note on my front door, it seems impractical but I have one more place to visit.

That's if...

...

I'll be going now.

Goodbye.


End file.
